


Clueless

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, angst if you squint, clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Based on the Tumblr request: angsty and fluffy Frank Castle x reader oneshot where the reader is Frank’s best friend and they have feelings for each other but she thought Frank was in love with Karen so she didn’t take any actions?





	Clueless

“I’m back!” you called out after using your key to let yourself into Franks apartment. It had been a daunting task. Frank hadn’t answered the phone when you called for help, and the building’s elevator was broken, so you had to take the stairs up to his place with your arms full of groceries. “Not like I needed help or anything,” you mumbled to yourself, placing the bags on the table.

Frank hadn’t exactly asked you to do his grocery shopping for him, it was more like you insisted after he mentioned not having a fully stocked first aid kit—which you also replaced. The two of you had been best friends—or the closest thing Frank had to a best friend—for almost two years now. You’d only started noticing your feelings for him in the past few months. One near death experience after another kinda gives a girl some perspective.

You wanted to tell him; at least to get it off your chest, but when you finally mustered up the courage, Karen kept showing up. She was sweet enough; helping out where she could. Her heart was definitely in the right place when it came to Frank, which you admired, but things got complicated when you noticed how she looked at him like he was the only thing keeping her tethered to the ground sometimes. It was even worse when you saw Frank giving her the same looks from time to time. Bummer.

“Hey, Y/N! Do you need help with any of this?” Karen asked, startling you from your thoughts. She hadn’t been here when you left a little over an hour ago. You fixed your face with a smile and turned to greet her. That smile quickly faded as you saw that she had come from Frank’s room and he was stretching a tank top over his muscles.

“Hey, Karen. No, I think I’ve got it from here, thanks.”

“Alright, well, I’m heading out. Journalism calls,” she said. “I’ll see you later.”

“You’re leaving already?” you asked, genuinely curious. She couldn’t have been here long.

“Yeah, I was just stopping by to check on Frank.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll see you later, Karen,” you replied as she made her way out of the apartment.

You let out an audible breath as you began putting away the groceries. Frank appeared beside you, putting away things that went in the cabinets you couldn’t reach. You could see him wince as he brought his arm back down.

“I’ve got this, you know,” you explained. “I’ll just stand in a chair or something.”

Frank laughed, but you could see that causing him some pain too.

“You look like shit, Frank.”

“Yeah, I kinda feel like shit,” he mused.

“So, sit your ass down.”

Frank frowned. “Nah. You’ve been doing a lot for me lately. Least I can do is help.”

You shrugged, giving up on the unwinnable argument.

‘Now or never,’ you thought to yourself. “You know, I can practically hear wedding bells.” You held your breath while thought about what you were saying.

“What, with Karen?” Frank made a face, shaking his head ‘no’ and quickly brushing off the idea. “Still pissed at me, I think.”

“For someone who’s pissed at you, she’s been by pretty often.”

“She just wants to make sure I’m healed up before I go on any more killing sprees,” Frank joked. The weird thing about Frank was that there was a certain amount of truth to that statement. “Sounds a lot like someone else I know.”

“Hey, until a few days ago, half your face was still purple, give me a break. You’re looking a lot better by the way,” you said, keeping yourself busy putting away things in the kitchen.

Frank was silent for a long while, he had taken a break to lean against the counter and watch as you made your way back and forth in the kitchen; handing you things here and there as you started on dinner. “You know, me and Karen…there’s nothing there, Y/N.”

“What?”

“There’s no wedding bells… ‘case you were wondering.”

Well, that was unexpected. You had considered that conversation dropped a while ago. “Okay.”

Frank cleared his throat, “There is this other woman though.”

“Oh, yeah?” You engaged him, trying to keep the conversation objective and light.

“Yeah. She’s smart, sweet,” Frank paused for a moment, smiling at the thought of the woman. “…pretty god damn clueless though.”

“Frank!” you reprimanded, punching his arm; completely forgetting that he was still sore. You apologized when you saw a flash of pain make its way across his face. If you hadn’t been looking, you would have missed it completely.

“Hey,” he said, rubbing his arm. “I’ve been trying to tell her how I feel for months, but it’s like that shit goes in one ear and out the other.”

Your heart sank. This whole time you’d been so jealous of Karen and how you thought Frank felt about her that you didn’t even notice him pining over someone else entirely for the past few months. She must be some catch to get Frank’s attention.

“Hm. Since whatever you’re doing isn’t working, maybe you should be more straightforward with her.” You bit your lip, keeping your eyes focused on the stovetop in front of you. “Kiss her.”

“What?”

“I mean, not if you don’t think that would fly with her, obviously. Don’t assault the woman or anything, but if the moment is right-”

Frank reached out to you, cupping your chin and gently turning your face to press his lips to yours. Your hands came up to rest on his broad chest and he wrapped an arm around you, pulling you closer for a moment before breaking the kiss.

“Oh,” you whispered, getting lost in his eyes.

“Oh?”

You leaned your head forward, resting it on his chest. “I guess I am pretty god damn clueless.”


End file.
